Anexo:8ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs
Inglés |estudio_doblaje = Sensaciones Sónicas |direccion_doblaje = Xóchitl Ugarte |traductor = Alan Prieto |adaptador = Arturo Castañeda Luis Alfonso Mendoza (diálogos de Remor) |adaptador_music = David Bueno |estudio_mezcla = Diseño en Audio |fecha_grabacion = 21 de abril de 2017-20 de noviembre de 2017 |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-2018 (USA y Latinoamérica) |episodios = 40 }}La octava temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs se estreno el 12 de diciembre de 2017 en Estados Unidos por el canal de televisión infantil-juvenil: Disney Channel USA y finalizó el 20 de febrero de 2018. En Latinoamérica, la temporada se estrenó el 3 de julio del 2017 por el canal de cable: Disney Channel Latinoamérica y finalizo el 31 de diciembre del mismo año. Esta compuesta de 40 episodios, con 10 de ellos formando dos eventos especiales de 5 días. *'Temporada anterior:Anexo:7ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs ' *'Temporada siguiente:Anexo:9ª temporada de El Show De Dinosaurs ' Producción La temporada se mantiene en Sensaciones Sónicas con la dirección de Xóchitl Ugarte, la traducción de Alan Prieto y la adaptación musical de David Bueno. El doblaje comenzó el 21 de abril de 2017, según Mariana de la Laguna en twiter. En esta temporada, se puede destacar lo siguiente: *A partir de esta temporada, Luis Alfonso Mendoza abandona su puesto de adaptador de la serie y le cede su lugar a Arturo Castañeda, ya que el estaría mas ocupado en adaptar los diálogos de su personaje Remor Dinote. *Dado a este cambió de adaptador, también ocurre un cambio de adaptación en la intro desde esta temporada. Ahora al principio de este, Jorge Roig Jr. en lugar de decir: "Dibujos animados de Walt Disney Pictures presenta..." dice "De los dibujos animados de Walt Disney Pictures presentamos a..." como lo ha echo en Lego Dinosaurs y Dinosura. Por lo demás, el resto de la adaptación se mantiene intacta. *Humberto Vélez no dobla al padre de Alicia por razones desconocidas en esta temporada, siendo reemplazado por Lorenzo Acosta. *Luego de participar previamente en un episodio de la temporada anterior, Herman López regresa a la serie desde esta temporada. *Desde esta temporada, Moisés Iván Mora, César Garduza, Karla Falcón, Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Jesse Conde, entre otros, se integran al doblaje de la serie haciendo voces adicionales. *Desde esta temporada, nuevos actores se integran al reparto de la serie. Dichos actores son Lorenzo Acosta, Leonardo Escalante, José López, Angie Fernández, Jovita Guzmán, Amada Álvarez y Evan Sullivan. Todos han empezado a debutar en la serie desde la mitad de temporada. *Esta temporada fue la última que contó con la participación de Carlos Íñigo como su personaje Robin Johnsons. Ya que después de grabar los primeros 23 episodios de la temporada, se retiró de la serie por su delicado estado de salud. Por ello, a partir del episodio 24, el personaje pasa a ser doblado por Eduardo Vallejo, siendo este su segundo papel protagónico en toda la serie (después del Jefe de la Policía en la séptima temporada). Una semana después del cambio de voz, Íñigo falleció el 17 de septiembre de 2017, a la edad de 56 años, debido a problemas cardíacos. La temporada se promocionó con una canción de Remor y Pat ("Y aquí estamos otra vez"), la cual fue adaptada por David Bueno e interpretada respectivamente por Mendoza y Daayán, sus voces habituales. En esta temporada, la serie llego a su episodio número 300, el cual es llamado "La Tierra Johnsons" (Johnsons Land), la cual la convierte en la serie de Disney Channel con mas episodios hasta la fecha. Dicho episodio, según Luis Alfonso Mendoza en su twiter, fue grabado el 5 de mayo de 2017. El 20 de noviembre de 2017, Mariana de la Laguna confirmó en su twiter que el doblaje de la temporada terminó ese mismo día y que el doblaje de la siguiente comenzará a principios de diciembre. Reparto Personajes episódicos 'Episodio #1 - Another Prehistoric for 15 minutes (Prehistórico nuevamente por 15 minutos)' Sinopsis: Nuevamente Pat recibe un quit de retos donde nuevamente debe ser prehistórico por 15 minutos, pero esta vez hace todo lo contrario: se hace moderno por 15 minutos. Mientras tanto, Remor empieza a volverse un filosofo de la ciencia. 'Canciones' *'Aquí estamos otra vez (Fantasías Animadas)' **Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Remor Dinote), Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons), Mariana de la Laguna (Margarita Dinote), Alejandro Urbán (Carlos Rombo Tiro "Lila" Dinote), Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports), Liliana Barba (María Johnsons), Carlos Íñigo (Robin Johnsons), César Soto (Pedro Johnsons) y Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino). 'Trivia' *Este es el primer episodio adaptado por Arturo Castañeda. *Esta es la primera participación de Alberto Bernal en el doblaje de la serie. *Para la canción "Aquí estamos otra vez" que ya se uso antes para promocionar la temporada, se usaron mas coros de Mendoza y unos mas afónicos para el resto de actores. 'Episodio #2 - Green is the New White (El Verde es el Nuevo Blanco)' Sinopsis: Disgustado por la nieve del pico de la montaña nevada detrás de su casa, Pat decide pintarlo de color verde, teniendo algunas dificultades. Mientras tanto, Remor tiene un interesante encuentro con una mujer ejecutiva y poderosa. 'Trivia' *Juan Antonio Edwars regresa a la serie después de participar por última vez en la temporada 4. *Los suspiros de la gente ejecutiva de la junta se deja en inglés. *Juan Antonio Edwars dobla al padre de la mujer ejecutiva con un tono parecido al de Rook, personaje de Ben 10 Omniverse. *Para este episodio, Irwin Daayán dobla a Pat con un tono parecido a su voz original: Angel Vilchez. 'Episodio #3 - Spices Sweets (Dulces especias)' Sinopsis: Pat se obsesiona con los bocadillos mas deliciosos y dulces de Europa: las dulces especias, a tal punto de que empieza a venderlas cuando ve que estas le provocan malestar estomacal. Esto genera consecuencias desastrosas. 'Canciones' *'Dulces especias a solo 25 centavos' **Irwin Daayán (Pat Johnsons) y Luis Leonardo Suárez (coros) 'Trivia' *El reportero de noticias tiene un gran parecido con Robin, y por eso, es doblado por la voz base del personaje en la serie: Carlos Íñigo. *Esta es la primera participación de Isabel Martiñón en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #4 - A the star is a hunter (La Estrella Cazadora)' Sinopsis: Robín quiere ser una estrella cazadora en el cine, pero cuando su "explosivo" sobrino viene de visita, sus planes cambian, y uno de ellos es acabar con la ciudad entera junto a el. 'Canciones' *'Somos malotes (música vaquera actualizada) (Fantasías Animadas)' **Carlos Íñigo (Robin Johnsons) y Miguel Ángel Ruiz (Robin Johnsons Jr.) 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Miguel Ángel Ruiz, Daniel del Roble, José Arenas y Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. en el doblaje de la serie. *Sin contar las versiones alternativas de Remor, este es el primer episodio donde Luis Alfonso Mendoza hace personajes episódicos. *Al ser una serie de Disney, se respeta la voz de Miguel Ángel Ruiz en el actor Bobby Moynihan, a quien ya ha doblado como Panda en Escandalosos de Cartoon Network. *Durante la secuencia de Robín Jr. colocando dinamitas y explosivos en Su Su Isla, su tío usa el modismo "Eso eso eso" del Chavo del 8. *Este episodio marca el regreso de Herman López a la serie, después de abandonarla desde la quinta temporada. *José Arenas dobla al robot sirviente de Robín con el mismo tono de voz de Súper 10 de la franquicia Panqui. Curiosamente, en inglés, el personaje es interpretado por su actual voz: Jeff Bergman. 'Episodio #5 - Remor vs. Man (Remor contra el Hombre)' Sinopsis: Luego de leer una enciclopedia europea escrita por Robín donde se escribe que tirar basura en el lago de Europa es motivo de cuidar el medio ambiente, Remor decide demostrarle lo contrario, desafiándolo en una pelea en Su Su Isla donde ambos deben demostrar su odio y amor al medio ambiente. 'Canciones' *'Dinosaurio Deprimido - 2ª Parte (Fantasías Animadas)' **Germán Fabregat (Momma Dino) y Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Buck Hateports) 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Moisés Iván Mora en el doblaje de la serie. *Para la canción de este episodio, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza usa un tono mas seco para doblar a Buck. 'Episodio #11 - Obesity Dinosaur (Obesidad Prehistórica)' Sinopsis: Luego de regresar del Planeta Dinosaurio, Pat recuerda que olvido su camión (el cual fue destruido) y decide regresar para recuperarlo. Pero cuando regresa, Remor nota que ha subido de peso, y tiene que evitar que coma mas si no quiere acabar con la ciudad entera. 'Trivia' *Se mantiene el efecto de eco cuando Pat es encerrado en su prisión cuadrada. *Ernesto Lezama dobla a Speedy en este episodio con un tono mas áspero. *Como en la versión original, Irwin Daayán dobla a Pat con su voz normal en la escena "seria" de Pat. 'Episodio #12 - You are pathetic, Pat Johnsons (Tu eres el torpe, Pat Johnsons)' Sinopsis: Luego de oír a Speedy decir que el color verde es el color de los torpes, y dado a que por consecuencia el esta usando ese color para pintar de nuevo el pico de la montaña nevada, Pat intenta mostrarle que no es un torpe, desaciendose de todas sus cosas y tratando de ser intelectual. Pero esto provocará mas de un problema. 'Trivia' *Como en el episodio anterior, Irwin Daayán dobla a Pat con su tono normal cuando se vuelve inteligente. 'Episodio #13 - Looking for a new door (Buscando una puerta nueva)' Sinopsis: Luego de destruir accidentalmente la puerta principal de la casa y tratar de mantenerla intacta con un pegamento que solo dura una semana, Pat se ve obligado a comprar una nueva: la mas barata que pueda encontrar. Mientras tanto, Remor tratará de hacer su propia puerta: la mas moderna para que Pat quede boquiabierto. 'Episodio #14 - Great Shooping Search (La Gran Búsqueda de Compras)' Sinopsis: Luego de comprar varios electrodomésticos que eran ofertas gratis, Pat decide comprar todo lo que sea gratis en el centro comercial. Mientras tanto, Remor escucha música con Pedro. 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Edson Matus en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #15 - Broken Flag (Bandera Rota)' Sinopsis: Pat destruye la bandera de Europa en 2 en pleno día de la independencia europea y ahora tendrá que encontrar la forma de remediar su error, pero no se da cuenta de que eso lo hace un héroe para la independencia. 'Episodio #16 - Dino Club (Club Dinosaurio)' Sinopsis: Pat hace un club en su habitación (originalmente compuesto por Margarita, Lila y Buck y después por Robín, Pedro y Momma Dino) sobre magos, con el fin de alentarlos y hacerlos no sentirse fracasados en la vida. Sin embargo, su club llega a unas dolorosas consecuencias. 'Episodio #17 - Robin Johnsons: Janitor (El Conserje Robin Johnsons)' Sinopsis: Al tener una gran habilidad para barrer y trapear, Robín decide conseguir un empleo en un hotel de Europa, adquiriendo el papel de conserje, a pesar de que los conserjes solo sirven para las escuelas. Remor y Pat llegan a hospedarse ahí, y Pat decide ensuciar su habitación para que Robín la trapee, sin importar que tan problemática sea dicha suciedad. 'Episodio #18 - Bad Friend (Mal Amigo)' Sinopsis: Durante su visita a Pizzarriba, Remor se refiere a Pat como un "mal amigo", el cual el lo toma muy literal. Así que decide mostrar lo tan mal o buen amigo que puede ser para Remor para ganarse su aprobación (aunque lo que quiere realmente es ser un mal amigo). 'Episodio #19 - Hearts Destroyed, Hopes Open (Corazones destruidos, Esperanzas abiertas)' Sinopsis: Patty rompe con Pat después de que el incendiaria el centro de copiado y provocará su despido. Así que el intentará reconciliarse con ella, pero Remor le sugiere lo mas notorio: que le diga lo que realmente siente por ella cara a cara. A Pat le resultará esto muy difícil, conociendo como es la actitud de Patty. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Emmanuel Bernal en el doblaje de la serie. 'Episodio #20 - Johnsons Land (La Tierra Johnsons)' Sinopsis: Pat abre un parque de diversiones en honor a el, llamado "La Tierra Johnsons", donde podrá ganar mucho dinero. Aunque las consecuencias y los costos de los juegos del parque podrían ser mas de lo que Pat espera. Trivia *Esta es la primera participación de Erika Ugalde, Idzi Dutkiewicz y María Fernanda Morales en el doblaje de la serie. También es la primera participación de Erika Ugalde e Idzi Dutkiewicz en Sensaciones Sónicas. 'Episodio #21 - Pat's master plan (El plan maestro de Pat)' Sinopsis: Harto de su alergia al huevo, Pat planifica un plan maestro de 4 pasos que involucra hacerse una operación y ejercitar en un gimnasio. Ahora lo curioso es averiguar como será el resultado. 'Trivia' *Este episodio es el debut de Lorenzo Acosta en el doblaje. 'Episodio #22 - The Same and Rotten Old History (La Misma y Podrida Vieja Historia)' Sinopsis: Robín crea un rayo con el que podrá llevar a Remor, Pat y sus amigos a una versión retorcida de la historia de Europa para mostrar que la historia es absurda, podrida y vieja. Sin embargo, a raíz de esta experiencia, Remor y Pat se darán cuenta de una verdad aun mas absurda, podrida y vieja. 'Trivia' *Este episodio es el debut del actor Leonardo Escalante en el medio del doblaje. 'Episodio #23 - Expressed Dinote (Expreso Dinote)' Sinopsis: Pat inaugura un tren llamado "Expreso Dinote", al cual es invitada toda la gente del mundo (ya que Pat cerró todos los parques de diversiones que había en diferentes partes del mundo). Así que el tren empieza su recorrido por toda Europa, por lo que Pat tendrá que mantener su cordura y asegurarse de que las cosas van a salir bien. Mientras tanto, Robín intentará destruir el tren (al pensar que es de Remor) hasta que sea lo último que haga. 'Trivia' *Leonardo Escalante usa en este episodio un tono de voz mas natural para doblar al Conductor del Expreso Dinote, el cual es muy parecido al de Axel Smit (creador de la franquicia). *Durante las escenas que muestran el botón "Máxima velocidad" del Expreso Dinote, se ponen subtitulos forzados. Sin embargo, cuando se muestra a Robín presionando el mismo botón de su control remoto, Jorge Roig Jr. si lee dicho inserto. *Este fue el último episodio donde Carlos Íñigo dobló a Robin Johnsons y también fue su última participación en el doblaje (junto a Chuck's Choice), debido a su delicado estado de salud. Finalmente falleció el 17 de septiembre de 2017 a los 56 años, una semana después de que el episodio fuese grabado (según Mariana de la Laguna lo dijo en su twiter). 'Episodio #24 - Moving Crash (Choque Alucinante)' Sinopsis: Después de ir a un motocrosh de camiones monstruos y apreciar un gran choque que lo deja impactado, Pat se obsesiona con recrearlo, denominándolo como "un choque alucinante". Esto lo hará llegar a unas consecuencias irreparables que lo involucrarán a usar su carro alegórico para hacer el choque mas alucinante de la historia de Europa. 'Trivia' *Este episodio es el debut de la pareja de actores: José López y Angie Fernández en el doblaje. *A partir de este episodio y hasta el final de la serie, Eduardo Vallejo pasa a ser la voz de Robin Johnsons, debido al retiro y posterior fallecimiento de Carlos Íñigo. *Como dato adicional, durante los créditos del episodio, se oye una voz en off echa por Manuel Campuzano que dicta: "En memoria de Carlos Íñigo". Dicha frase se grabó unos días antes para conmemorar al actor tras su fallecimiento. 'Episodio #25 - Park Environment (El Parque Ambiental)' Sinopsis: Después de quemar el parque ambiental de Europa (uno de los mas antiguos y hermosos de la ciudad) tras una muchedumbre furiosa que exigía que fuera mas ambiental, Pat decide ir a todos los parques ambientales que hay en el mundo con el fin de tener una idea de como hacer un nuevo parque ambiental que reemplace al antiguo. 'Trivia' *Esta es la primera participación de Evan Sullivan, Jovita Guzmán y Amada Álvarez en el doblaje de la serie. Este sería también su primer paso fuera de Just Dubbing Studios. *Durante gran parte del episodio, la muchedumbre furiosa del parque ambiental de Europa dice la muy conocida frase: "¡Si no hay solución, la huelga continua!". *Lenín Moreno sería el segundo presidente que interpreta Mauricio Pérez, después de Donald Trump en The Genius Show. 'Episodio #31 - Terror Tales of Europe VIII (Cuentos de Terror de Europa 8)' Sinopsis: Mientras van camino a una mansión embrujada (como la del año antepasado), Remor, Pat, Lila y Buck deciden contar historias de terror. 'Episodio #32 - Remor's Stupid Past (El tonto pasado de Remor)' Sinopsis: Después de conducir el auto de Remor imprudentemente para que luego se mandará a reparar en el reparador de autos de Europa (nombre autorizado por Robín), Pat le pregunta a este donde lo consiguió, pero al parecer el no quiere decirle nada por temor a algo. Así que Pat decide averiguar el solo de donde consiguió Remor su auto, pero mas allá de eso, porque su matrícula es distinta. 'Trivia' *Segundo episodio donde Mariana de la Laguna Jr. participa haciendo personajes episódicos. *Carlos Hugo Hidalgo regresa desde este episodio haciendo personajes episódicos. El fue director de doblaje de la serie entre su tercera y cuarta temporada hasta que se retiró de dicho puesto desde la quinta temporada. 'Episodio #33 - Europe's Legend (Leyenda Europea)' Sinopsis: Cuando Lila organiza un grupo en su casa donde sus respectivos miembros cuentan leyendas europeas falsas, Pat va y aprovecha para contarle leyendas europeas "reales" donde presume que Remor es un caballero valiente, audaz y que puede contra la adversidad. A raíz de esto, Remor decide probar que tan valiente, audaz y delincuente puede ser contra la adversidad, mientras Pat escribe una nueva historia sobre una leyenda europea para mostrársela a Lila. Al final, la nueva leyenda de Pat resulta ser mas de lo que Remor esperaba oír de el. 'Trivia' *Segunda vez que Eduardo Tejedo e Idzi Dutkiewicz hace personajes episódicos en la serie. *Para los gritos de Remor en la segunda historia de Pat, estos fueron alterados para sonar mas agudos y juveniles. 'Episodio #34 - Brainstorming (Lluvia de Ideas)' Sinopsis: Después de ser víctima de una lluvia torrencial en los suburbios, Pat cree que los rayos son idea de la lluvia, descubriendo así el famoso termino "Lluvia de Ideas", el cual toma muy literal. Es así como a raíz de esa lluvia, decide crear con ayuda de Robín, su propia lluvia de ideas, la cual tendrá consecuencias desastrosas (mas para Pat que para Robín). 'Trivia' *El termino "Lluvia de ideas" se uso con anterioridad en la serie de Disney: Los Imaginadores, haciendo que este episodio mantenga la traducción en español del termino, como homenaje a dicha serie. *Este es el segundo episodio donde Evan Sullivan participa haciendo personajes episódicos. 'Episodio #35 - Monster's Plan (Plan Monstruoso)' Sinopsis: Durante una noche de luna llena en Su Su Isla, Robín se echa una pócima monstruosa que tenía en su escritorio por accidente mientras estaba dormido, haciendo que se transforme en un monstruo gigante e invencible que acaba con Su Su Isla una noche. Ya al día siguiente, decide hacerle unos cambios a la pócima para que el efecto no duré solo todas las noches de luna llena. Mientras tanto, Lila esta tratando de complacer al padre de Alicia pintando su casa de manera surrealista y Remor busca como divertirse solo. 'Trivia' *A partir de este episodio, Lorenzo Acosta dobla al padre de Alicia. *Este es el segundo episodio donde Edson Matus hacen voces adicionales. *En la escena en la que Lila esta pintando la casa del padre de Alicia por fuera, en una parte dice: "Pintaré que te amo", haciendo referencia a la canción del mismo nombre del grupo musical Oki Doki, lo curioso es que Alejandro Urbán fue parte de dicha agrupación junto a sus hermanos. 'Episodio #36 - ¡Robin Wins! (¡Robin Gana!)' Sinopsis: Un cartero le da a Robín un maletín de un millón de dolares, haciendo que el se vuelva millonario. Pero el desaprovecha esta oportunidad dada que termina comprando una excavadora con la que intenta destruir Su Su Isla, la cual mas tarde adquiere Pat para acabar con Europa. 'Episodio #37 - Loser School (Perdedor Escolar)' Sinopsis: Lila se ve amenazado por un bravucón de la preparatoria de Europa, a la cual el nisiquiera va, y también resulta ser el primer novio de Alicia. Ahora, con ayuda de Pat, tendrá que enfrentar a ese bravucón a las 6:00 pm, lo quiera o no. 'Trivia' *Esta vendría siendo la tercera vez que Salvador Reyes interpreta un personaje de Kevin Michael Richardson, después del Sr. Gus en Tío Grandpa y Jay G en Los Simpson. *Gerardo Reyero usa un tono diferente para doblar a Tar Ser Hierro en este episodio. 'Episodio #38 - No no no, Lila and Alicia is a bad couple (No no no, Lila y Alicia son una mala pareja)' Sinopsis: Lila empieza a creer que su relación con Alicia no esta siendo lo suficientemente buena dado a su baja autoestima, así que Pat decide echarle una mano. Mientras tanto, Remor y Margarita pasan un día de madre e hijo, pero las cosas no salen muy bien. 'Episodio #39 - Dino Harvest (Cosecha de Dinosaurios)' Sinopsis: Para evitar mas brisas de viento fuertes en Su Su Isla, Margarita decide usar una regadera mágica para hacer crecer mas palmeras y así sentirse protegida. Sin embargo, Robín tiene otros planes con esa regadera, el cual involucra una infestación de estas por todo el planeta. 'Trivia' *En este episodio, Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza usa la frase: "Buck Hateports rueportánduse", misma frase que usó Óscar Flores en Dinosaurs 5. *Como es costumbre en la serie, los suspiros de la gente de Europa cuando ve como las palmeras van desapareciendo, se dejan en inglés. 'Episodio #40 - Anger Uncle (Tío Amargado)' Sinopsis: A Remor, Pat y María los viene a visitar el tío Johnsons, el cual se caracteriza por ser una persona que se enoja con todo, haciendo que dentro de unas horas, todos menos Pat se vuelvan locos. 'Trivia' *José Lavat, quien fue la tercera voz de Pat Johnsons en la serie original de los años 50, participa en este episodio interpretando a un familiar de dicho personaje: el Tío Johnsons. Este sería también su gran salto al doblaje de la serie y su regreso a Sensaciones Sónicas, después de años sin laborar en la empresa. *Liliana Barba dobla a María con un tono mas rasposo. *Los letreros que Pat usa siempre por privacidad, que llevan escrito: "Do not enter, Occupied", el cual se traduce siempre como "No entrar, Ocupado", cambia en este episodio como "Ocupado, Aléjese", lo cual obviamente se debe al cambio de adaptador. Véase también *Planeta Dinosaurio *El Dúo de Amigos mas Absurdo de Europa Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Temporadas de El Show De Dinosaurs